


Shattered Mind

by disillusionist9



Series: Choose Dare [52]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - James Bond Fusion, Enemies to Lovers, Humor, James Bond References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disillusionist9/pseuds/disillusionist9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #53 of 100 | Goldchin has had enough of Agent 007's antics, and really needs to stop getting distracted by his buff abs. Based loosely on the music video for Miike Snow's "Genghis Khan"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Mind

The pit of crocodiles was excessive. Alligators had a good amount of teeth, more than crocodiles more often than not, and were much cheaper to ship to England. Would he notice the effort he put into this for him?

Wait. No. He wouldn't be alive long enough to care about that, or notice they were crocodiles and not alligators, before they shredded his miserable, perfect, annoying body to shreds.

Fuck. Did he just call his body _perfect_ in his own internal monologue?

Fuck fuck _fuck._

Crabbe and Goyle were taking too long to herd the menace into the underground antechamber. Glancing at the heat sensing monitor confirmed the two were moving as slowly as they _possibly_ could. Apparently, they couldn't see that Potter was hiding in the air vents. A classic move, and classically too clever for his mates.

"Hello, Goldfin."

Exactly the voice he wanted to hear. "Potter! Finally, you gormless idiots - and it's _Goldchin_!"

With no shortage of angered glee, he directed the two over muscled halfwits to hang the spy by his ankles. "Honestly, it took the two of you two fucking hours to catch this asshole. Must I remind you, again, that you are replaceable?"

Potter was dressed for the gala underway several floors above, but his suit was worse for wear. A rip in the sleeve of the spy's shirt, lined with blood from one of the dispensable henchmen wandering the castle, displayed a taunting bit of tanned flesh.

"You're egregiously late." Goldchin narrowed his eyes and resisted adjusting his beautiful twenty four carat chin implant.

"My apologies, Gladstone, I would have reached you sooner if you hadn't served my favorite champagne. I couldn't waste a Dom Perignon vintage."

So, if he noticed the drink selection he would certainly notice…

"And crocodiles? Really? First you serve champagne at fifty pounds sterling a glass, then spare no expense with my welcome party. All to trade the nuclear passcodes with Kim Jong Un."

Goldchin lifted his hand, heavy with a semi-automatic, directing it square between the bright green eyes of Harry Potter. Eyes that would not let him blink or concede, even if he wanted to.

His fingers never shook when they rested on a trigger. Why now? Was the drink getting to him? Of course not. He refused to let Potter's ridiculous barbs get to him. Little barbs pushing into his mind, cracking the corners.

"I will shower your brain matter into the pit below, and bring those crocs into a frenzy," he hissed, moving closer to the edge of the pit and the tip of the gun towards the smiling scoundrel's forehead.

Potter managed to move closer, as well, using his abdominal wall...with clearly defined six separate abs...to press into the gun. His smirk didn't waver as he said, "I'll be dead before I hit the water, Goldfrapp. Won't feel a thing."

His cheeks stained pink. Definitely from anger and not the new proximity to Potter's face.

"Your neck, then, blood to fuel their hunger!" He moved the gun out of the way, snapping it towards his nemesis's jugular.

Several actions happened at once: the force Potter applied to the end of the semi-automatic swung him towards Goldchin's face as soon as the gun was moved. Eyes wide in shock he attempted to dive to the side and lost the gun to the floor where the safety unlocked and shot the restraining ropes around Potter's ankles, and ricocheting off the metal helmets of the Dumb Duo.

"Potter!"

The traitorous word flew from his lips before his teeth could stop them. His hands moved of their own accord, heedless of the henchmen knocked cold, uncaring if they saw him reach out towards the rapidly descending legs…


End file.
